


Doggo's Halloween Drabbles 2020

by Beautiful_Doom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Gore, Horror, Injury, Monsters, Not all chapters will be horror, Some Romance, Some comfort, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: I wanted to do a writing challenge with some classic Halloween prompts, so I made my own prompt list. 31 days to help you get into the spooky Halloween season!
Comments: 46
Kudos: 44





	1. Vampire

Virgil was so hungry. 

He’d been forced to lie low after almost getting caught with his last victim, and he hadn’t even managed to get a good meal then. He’d been slowly losing his mind over the past week and now he was beyond desperate. If he didn’t feed soon, he’d lose control and go feral. 

He walked down the dark street, watching stragglers heading home. A few people were partying in the clubs, but Virgil grimaced. Drugs and alcohol always made blood taste like shit and ran the risk of getting sick. He’d come back if he couldn’t find anyone else. 

“Hey Kiddo, are you ok?” 

Virgil looked over and saw a man standing there. He was an average looking man with dark hair and glasses, and he was alone. 

They were both alone, Virgil had wandered into an empty street. 

“Kiddo?” 

It was now or never... 

Virgil lunged and bit down the man’s neck so hard he tore the flesh open. He hungrily drank, growling and hissing all the while. Normally he was a bit more... precise, but his hunger muddled his senses and made him focus on getting as much blood as he could. 

He ignored the pain gasps and whimpers of his victim, catching him as his legs gave out. Virgil finally paused and felt the fresh blood invigorate him. He felt so much better now. Never again would he let it get this bad, never! 

Now he just needed to find a place to get rid of the body of his victim...


	2. Transformation

Remus panted and groaned as he curled up on his backyard. The full moon was slowly crawling up into the sky and he knew it would start any moment now. It happened every month. Every full moon, and he had no idea why. 

He cried out in pain as he felt his bones begin to shift. Muscles twisted and rearranged themselves as his whole body began to change. Fur began to sprout from his skin as he collapsed to his knees. As he began to lose his rational mind, he could only beg that he wouldn’t hurt anyone this time... 

It was a little later that Roman came home. 

“Remus?” He looked around. He knew what tonight was, and he hoped that Remus had taken precautions. “Remus are you here?” 

Nothing. 

Roman sighed and went back outside. His suspicions were confirmed when he got closer to the garbage cans and heard something rustling around in them. With a deep sigh, Roman reached in and pulled out a wriggling and hissing raccoon. 

“Remus, how many times must I tell you? Transform in your room,” Roman said, scolding the creature. The raccoon sulked as it hung in Roman’s grip. “I hope it was worth it because now you’re getting a bath. Maybe next time you’ll listen to me.” 

Remus began to screech and thrash in Roman’s arms. He hated baths!


	3. Zombie Outbreak

Logan looked into the microscope again, trying to see if there had been any changes. He’d been looking for a cure for so long. Others had given up, but Logan refused to. If he could find a cure for the zombie virus, then maybe things could go back to the way they’d been and countless lives could be saved. 

He glanced up when he heard a loud growl. His boyfriend Janus was staring at him through the bars of his cage. He’d been bitten a long time ago, but Logan hadn’t been able to kill him. Logan couldn’t bring himself to do it, so he decided to study Janus instead in hopes of finding a cure. 

Logan wrote down his findings and sighed. No change. He was no closer to finding a cure than he’d been a year ago. His supplies were dwindling, and it was getting harder to find more. But he had to keep going. He couldn’t stop- 

CRASH! 

Logan looked up and saw that Janus had managed to finally break the door of his cage. Not even a second later, Janus was rushing towards him, mouth open and ready to eat...


	4. Mad Scientist

Emile watched his test subject try to do the simple test he’d given them. 

It was a new drug he’d been working with. He needed to do clinical trials, but... no one had really approved it. Lucky for him, there were plenty of people desperate to make a buck or two. Even desperate enough to let him do highly experimental procedures and take drugs that could very well kill them. 

The subject was growing frustrated. The drug should have made them able to focus more, a new medicine for ADHD. But the subject was having too much trouble with the test, and their aggression grew. 

Emile didn’t flinch as they screamed and flipped the table over. They began to pound on the walls until their fists were bloody and broken. Emile watched to see if they would calm down, but soon they were bashing their head on the wall. 

Emile finally shot the subject with a tranq dart and sighed. Another failure. At least it wasn’t as bad as the last test. 

It had taken Emile hours to clean up that corpse...


	5. Possession

“Janus, get back!” 

Janus glanced up from his equipment to see Virgil standing stock still. He glanced at Remus and saw the other’s worried expression, then he quickly moved to stand behind Remus. 

“Is he?” 

“He is,” Remus confirmed. He grabbed his cross and brought out his holy water. “Virgil?” 

Virgil twitched, groaning softly. His muscles spasmed, and he slowly began to bend backwards. Janus focused the camera on Virgil, zooming in slightly. He could see that Virgil’s eyes were rolled into the back of his head, and his nose was bleeding. This was going to be a tough one. 

“No matter what, don’t let him touch you,” Remus slid a cross necklace around Janus’s neck. “And don’t take this off. Just stay back.” 

He raised his cross and strode forward, Latin words falling from his lips. 

Virgil gave an unholy screech and twisted his body in a way that was near impossible for a human. With another screech he lunged, and the battle began.


	6. Abducted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one actually hurt a little while I was writing it...

Janus knew he should have been keeping a better eye out, and he had been! But the house’s decorations had been particularly scary and a jump scare had caused Virgil to run. The neighborhood was bustling with activity and the street was full of kids. Virgil had been small enough to hide in the crowds, causing Janus to lose sight of him. 

“Virgil?” Janus looked around. “Virgil, where are you?” 

He moved out to the street, looking around worriedly for his son. 

“Virgil!” 

He heard a door slam and looked over just in time to see a van drive off. On the ground next to it was a very familiar spider bucket of spilled candy...


	7. Costume

“They make these Leg Avenue costumes so damn small!” 

Tristan giggled as he sat outside the dressing room. He’d been listening to Vixen grunt and complain for a while. 

“That’s the biggest size they have for that one,” he said. “Are you having trouble with your chest or that big butt of yours?” 

“Hey, I’ll have you know that this butt brings all the boys to the yard,” Vixen said as he struggled with the costume. 

“I thought it was milkshakes that did that,” Tristan said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Nope,” Vixen finally got the damn skirt over his hips. It was long enough to cover everything, but short enough to still offer a peek if he moved it in the right way. “Finally got this damn skirt on. Let’s try the corset next. For me, it’s my ass that brings all the boys to the yard.” 

“Hmmph,” Tristan frowned. “I’d prefer a milkshake...”


	8. Candy

“I got more than you did!” 

“Nu uh! No way you did with that dumb costume!” 

Patton sighed as watched his little twin sons Remus and Roman argue. It was late, they’d walked around their neighborhood and the nearby neighborhoods all in the name of candy. Candy that they would slowly consume and Patton would have to keep a close eye on to make sure it didn’t vanish overnight. 

“Boys,” he said. “It doesn’t matter who got more. Can’t we just say we had fun and let it be?” 

Both twins looked at him as if he’d grown a second head. 

“No!” 

“No way!” 

“I got more!” 

“No, I got more!” 

“No one even knew who you were dressed as!” 

“Not my fault no one reads Lovecraft! Better than your stupid prince costume!"

“Fine then, let’s count them out and see who got more!” 

“You’re on!” 

Patton sighed again. The night had suddenly gotten much longer...


	9. Pumpkin Carving

“Save the seeds,” Vixen said. “I’ll roast them later.” 

“I’m gonna carve the scariest pumpkin of them all,” Remus said, holding a large knife up. 

It was quickly snatched away by Janus. 

“We have this talk every Halloween,” he sighed. “Use the carving tools.” 

Remus stuck his tongue out in a pout, but picked up the small and child friendly carving tools. Stupid tools, it took him forever to carve with them. Why couldn’t he have the big knife? 

“Cheer up, Remus,” Tristan pat his shoulder with a paint smudged hand. “You can use the knives when you’re older.” 

Unlike the others, Tristan preferred to paint his pumpkins. He often argued that they lasted longer that way, but the others knew he felt guilty for carving up something that was already pretty to begin with. 

“Maybe one day you can even use my tools,” Devlin said as he pulled a pair of goggles over his eyes. He revved up a chainsaw and began carving up a pumpkin that was bigger than Janus’s arm chair. 

“I wanna...” Remus said, watching Devlin’s chainsaw in deep envy. 

“Never,” Janus said, placing his pumpkin’s lid on top of baby Virgil’s head.


	10. Nyctophobia

Virgil was anxiety, oftentimes he warned Thomas about things that were very very unlikely to happen, and he knew it. But there was one warning he always gave Thomas that he always felt justified to give: never walk through darkness. You don’t know what’s hiding in it. 

Virgil always had nyctophobia. Ever since Thomas was a child and got scared because he saw a scary movie, Virgil had held onto that fear and nothing seemed to help it. 

As such, the other sides decided to just help him with the fear instead of trying to solve or cure it. 

Janus had created a very nice Jack Skellington lamp for Virgil to sleep with. 

Remus planted glowing mushrooms along the hallway wall in case Virgil got up in the middle of the night. 

And when Virgil came to be a Light Side, he found further help there. 

Logan gave Virgil a flashlight that never lost power. 

Roman created small glowing stars to stick to Virgil’s ceiling. 

And Patton had always kept the kitchen light on at night for when Virgil got his late night snack cravings. 

And while Virgil was pretty sure that this fear would always stick with him, he found he didn’t mind as much. With his family, the world didn’t seem as dark.


	11. Bitten

“Roman...?” 

Roman didn’t move, still clutching his arm. He was hunched over on himself, shaking and trembling with fear. 

“Roman... don’t tell me. Please don’t tell me!” 

Roman looked up to finally face Patton. He had tears in his eyes. They both did. 

“I... I’m sorry,” Roman croaked. “I’m so sorry, Patton...” 

“No... No! NO!” Patton stepped back, unsure of what to do. 

Roman slowly moved his hand, revealing the fresh zombie bite marks on his arm.


	12. Monster Under the Bed

“Dad, there’s a monster under my bed,” Virgil whimpered. 

Roman sighed, regretting letting his son watch those scary movies at such a young age. 

“Virgil, there’s nothing under your bed,” he said. “I should know because I make sure you keep it clean under there. And if you keep acting like this, I’m not going to let you watch anymore scary movies until you’re older. Now please go to sleep. I’ll leave the hall light on if it helps.” 

Roman kissed Virgil’s cheek good night and left, leaving the hall light on as promised. 

Virgil carefully settled down under his sheets. Maybe his dad was right. Maybe Virgil had just been scared by those movies. After all, Virgil had checked before bedtime and there had been nothing under there. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to push through the anxiety and fall asleep. 

It wasn’t until he’d fallen asleep that the first one appeared. A writhing green tentacle that was dripping slime. It slowly slid out from under Virgil’s bed, and then another one appeared next to it. Soon, there were eight tentacles in total. 

Virgil mumbled in his sleep, unaware of what was going on. The light from the hall cast the tentacles’ shadows against Virgil’s bedroom wall, but he was not away to see it. 

Two tentacles grabbed Virgil by the wrist and ankle and swiftly pulled him from his blankets. Virgil woke up as he hit the floor. 

“No! DADDY!” He cried out, but was silenced as the tentacles drug him under the bed. 

“Virgil? Virgil!” Roman appeared in the doorway, but all he could see was an empty bed. 

And there was nothing underneath...


	13. Ghost in the Attic

Virgil slowly opened the attic door, flashlight at the ready.

He flipped the switch, but the lights did not come on. Virgil could spot the busted bulb and sighed. Damn thing must have broken it...

The attic was pretty big and full of junk. But there was something else in it that Virgil was tired of: a ghost.

A poltergeist to be exact. And this one was a real bastard.

It had started small with a few thumps in the night, but it gradually grew into moving things around or breaking them.

The final straw was when Virgil came home to find his favorite hoodie shredded beyond repair.

Now he was ready to confront it. Give it a chance to cut it the hell out before he called in a priest.

Virgil stepped into the attic, and the door slammed shut behind him. He could hear a faint manic chuckle. With a growl, he shined his flashlight around trying to find where the damn thing was.

“I know you’re in here,” he said. “You’ve been a pain in my ass since I moved in here. Why are you here? This house sucks to haunt, I’m sure there are better places out there.”

Silence.

Then a rocking chair began to creak and rock by itself.

Virgil stared at it for a moment, squinting as if that would help him see whatever was sitting in it.

_“Why would I leave my home?”_

The voice was raspy and sent shivers down Virgil’s spine.

_“You think because I was killed here that I should leave?”_

“You what?” Virgil growled. “That bitch! She sold me a murder house!”

 _“It was even in your very bedroom,”_ the poltergeist cackled.

Something formed in the air. It looked humanoid, but the grin was far too big for the face and the eyes were sunken in. The limbs were long and distorted.

Virgil stepped back, feeling his back hit the wall.

 _“I built this house myself,”_ the poltergeist leaned closer to Virgil. _“Like hell will I let some emo brat kick me out of it. You want me to leave? You can suck my asshole! I’m not going anywhere...”_

Virgil huffed, feeling the temperature in the attic plummet until he could see his breath.

 _“But if you really want to try and make me...”_ The poltergeist hissed, _“I could always use another spirit for company...”_


	14. Cryptid

Roman tested out his camera and recording equipment, it was all working just fine. He had the go pro strapped and ready to record his every movement. Video was very important when one was hunting a local cryptid. 

No one really knew when the stories started, but they were long ingrained into the lore of the town. Stories of a half man half snake that lived in the endless forest, sometimes attacking hunters and campers, sometimes even showing up on the edges of town. 

As with most cryptids, all they had were vague stories, blurry photos, and distorted recordings. Skeptics rolled their eyes, but cryptid hunters ate it all up like a fine steak. 

No one had been able to get a clear image or audio recording, but Roman was determined to do just that. 

He’d already been camping out for two days, going out at night and during the day, hoping to catch a glimpse of what they were calling ‘The Snakeman’. Unoriginal name, but ok. So far, he had nothing. 

But tonight would be different, he could feel it. 

Or at least he did at first. 

Hours later saw no progress. No signs, no sounds, and he was almost mauled by a very angry racoon. He was getting ready to just pack it up and go back to sleep, when something rustled in the nearby bushes. 

Roman froze. Oh god, was the raccoon back? 

He spun around, trying to follow the noise, but it was moving so fast. 

It finally went quiet, Roman could hear nothing but his own panicked breathing... 

A few days later, a search party found Roman’s camp. 

Not long after that, they found a mangled go pro. 

The last image recorded... was of a humanoid with scales and large snake fangs, mouth gaping and poised to bite.


	15. Ghost Hunting

“All cameras and audio recording devices are functioning,” Logan said as he double checked everything. 

He looked around the dark room that was lit only by the light of his flashlight. It was an old theatre, your typical place for ghost hunting. Not abandoned yet, but at this rate it would be closed down. So many people had been complaining of ghostly occurrences. Actors and actresses being shoved off the stage by an invisible force, costumes going missing or being torn apart, lights flickering or busting, the list went on. 

The rumor was that it was the ghost of an actor who died a long time ago. He’d had a real ego when on stage, and his death was under very mysterious circumstances. Some said he missed the stage and was simply trying to act again. Others said he was angry at everyone daring to be on his stage. 

Either way, it was Logan’s job to find out if there was even a ghost at all. The future of the theatre depended on his findings, he couldn’t let them down. 

Logan moved on and opened a door to the back stage area. Time to get to work...


	16. Decorations

“Wake up! Wake up wake up wake up!” 

Thomas jolted awake with a groan. 

“Virgil, what is it?” He yawned. 

“It’s October 1st,” said Virgil. “We need to put up Halloween decorations!” 

Thomas glanced at the clock. It read 12:01 am. 

“Virgil, it’s the middle of the night,” he said. “We’ll decorate in the morning.” 

“No, we’ll decorate now,” said Virgil. “This house needs to be spookyfied ASAP! The Halloween gods will put a curse on us if they see that we haven’t decorated. Do you want a curse on this house, Thomas? Do you!?” 

“If I decorate, will you leave me alone and let me sleep?” Thomas fixed Virgil with a look. 

The anxious side nodded vigorously. Thomas sighed and turned on his lamp. In the light, he could see that Virgil had traded his hoodie out for one that had pumpkin designs on it, and his eyeshadow was now black and orange. 

Thomas crawled out of bed, and Virgil’s face lit up with a bright smile. 

Well... Thomas supposed he could indulge Virgil’s demands if it made him this happy...


	17. Scary Movies

Virgil clutched the pillow tightly as the movie played on. 

Remus was grinning, watching excitedly as the killer slowly closed in on his victim. The sounds were all exaggerated and the music was grating, but it was scary enough to set Virgil on edge. 

Janus glanced at him, looking concerned. 

“Get her! Get her! Stab her in the eye!” Remus shouted at the killer on the screen. 

The victim screamed as the killer finally grabbed her- 

And then the screen froze. 

Remus made a noise of protest, looking over at Janus who was holding the remote. 

“I think we should switch movies,” he said, giving Remus a meaningful look. 

Remus glanced at Virgil and noticed how he’d buried his face into the pillow. 

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Virgie? You wanna watch Nightmare Before Christmas again?” 

Virgil silently nodded his head, and Remus got up to switch the movies out. 

Janus pulled Virgil closer, letting the anxious side burrow into his side instead of the pillow. 

“I’m sorry,” Janus said softly. “We won’t watch anymore scary movies. I promise.”


	18. Scary Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you can all figure out what game Logan is playing. I chose an easy one.

Logan carefully listened to the music that was playing over his headphones. Remus was vibrating with excitement next to him, just waiting for Logan to mess up and die. But Logan was moving carefully on the screen. He’d been told to listen out for the music that would tell him when danger was near.

Logan leaned forward a bit, trying to see through the dark environment on the screen, but it was nearly impossible. The only thing he could see was the light in the distance that marked where he needed to get to.

He then jumped with a loud yelp, thoroughly startled as a loud voice came over the headphones.

_“It seems you are taking a long time. Please proceed as quickly and as quietly as possible.”_


	19. Fortune Teller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of blood and severed body parts.

“Oh dear...” 

“What?” Patton looked at the cards. “What does it say?” 

“You are wrapped in the amorous tentacles of Eros, struggling to break free,” said the fortune teller. “But this monster is far too strong for you to break free from. You desire to have someone help you. Someone that you can love and be loved by...” 

“Well, I suppose,” Patton nervously rubbed his neck. “Do the cards say anything else?” 

The other man flipped over another card and set it down. 

“The one you seek... is very close. He has already procured the first gift of love to give to you,” he said. 

“Really?” Patton looked hopeful. “What is it?” 

He flinched back as the fortune teller suddenly grabbed something and slammed it on top of the table, soaking the cards in... blood! 

Patton paled and instantly felt sick when he saw what it was. 

“Your ex’s head!” The fortune teller shouted, reaching over to grab Patton.


	20. Curse

“A curse!” The witch said, pointing at Roman. “A curse upon you! Until you can learn to love your brother as he is... you will never have the love of anyone else. You will be as alone as he is! You will experience nothing but scorn and ridicule just as he does!” 

Roman gasped, stepping back a few steps. Who knew that messing with someone who claimed to be both Remus’s friend as well as a witch could be a bad idea? 

Roman watched the dragon tattoo that curled around the witch’s body glow, and he felt a wave of magic rush through him and seal his fate.


	21. Witches

“We should make a voodoo doll!” 

Virgil looked up into Remus’s grinning face and frowned. 

“No. You’re not supposed to use that kind of magic like that. You remember the rule of three?” He asked. 

Remus sighed and pouted. 

“You’re no fun. I’ve been wanting to practice those skills...” he flipped through his book before finding another idea. “We could curse him with IBS? He does love to talk a lot of shit. It would be fitting...” 

Virgil mulled it over. That magic was definitely safer to use, and the effects would be minor enough to not affect anything else... 

“How do we do it?” Virgil asked, looking at the page Remus was reading from. “Is it an easy spell?” 

“Nothing too difficult,” Remus giggled. “I already have most of the things we’ll need...”


	22. Graveyard

“How can you stand to do this job?” Virgil looked around anxiously. “This place gives me the creeps...” 

“Relax,” Remus said. “No one’s ever died in a graveyard. Besides, the pay’s pretty good.” 

He scrubbed at the headstone, rinsing off the mold that had grown on it. 

“Yeah, but you work here at night,” said Virgil. “Aren’t you worried about ghosts?” 

“Please,” Remus scoffed as he rinsed off the rest of the headstone. “The only ghosts who would come after me for cleaning up their plots and stones are the Karens. Everyone else would be too busy doing ghost stuff.” 

Virgil looked around again. 

“Still,” he said. “Place is creepy as fuck...”


	23. Black Cat

“Kitty!” 

Patton knelt down and pet the black cat with a big smile. Logan rolled his eyes. 

“Patton, your allergic,” he said. 

“So? Every cat deserves to be pet. Even if some people think they’re bad luck,” Patton said, still scratching the cat’s head. 

“Luck has nothing to do with it,” said Logan. “You’re still allergic.” 

“Well, maybe this is a special witch’s cat,” said Patton. “With magic that won’t make me allergic...” 

Logan highly doubted that... at first. 

When Patton went the rest of the day without showing any signs of his allergies having been triggered, Logan could only wonder about that black cat.


	24. Poisoned Candy

“Drop it!” 

Virgil yelped as Logan smacked the candy bar from his little hands. 

“Logan!” Patton looked concerned. “What’s wrong?” 

“The candy,” Logan examined the candy bar he was holding. “It’s been tampered with. Virgil, which house gave you these candy bars?” 

“How do you know it’s been tampered with?” Patton asked as Virgil started to cry. 

“I can smell almonds in this candy bar,” Logan said, being careful not to touch anything but the wrapper. “But there are no almonds in this candy bar.” 

Patton gasped softly. 

“Virgil, which house gave you those candy bars?” He asked the crying child. 

Virgil sniffled and pointed to a house down the road where other children were getting more candy.


	25. Stalking

Remus watched his target through the window. 

Such a lovely specimen. And a slave to his routines... 

It made it easier for Remus to follow him around, catching glimpses of him here and there. His target didn’t know that Remus was watching him, and he wouldn’t until it was too late. 

Remus watched his target move from room to room, carefully following each step. 

Really, you’d think people knew better than to keep their curtains open...


	26. Spooky Reveal

“Roman! I need help, please!” 

Roman stared at the wall as he lay in his bed. This had been happening for a few nights now. Always very late or in the early hours of the morning. His boyfriend Virgil would call out for help over and over, keeping Roman from sleeping. 

“Roman, please! Please help me!” 

Roman pulled the blankets over his head and tried to ignore it all, but it was very difficult. 

“Roman, it hurts! It hurts so bad!” 

Roman couldn’t help Virgil. He couldn’t help at all. 

Virgil had died after tripping down the stairs months ago...


	27. Ghost in the Machine

Janus stared at the screen of his computer, debating on whether or not he should run. 

On the one hand, he’d seen pretty of horror movies that supported the idea to run screaming and burn the house down with flames and salt... 

But on the other hand, he was filled with a morbid curiosity. 

His hand was on the doorknob, ready to pull it open if need be. 

On his computer screen was the word document he’d been using to write up a report. 

But a new line of typing slowly appeared. 

HeLLo 

I SEE you 

Janus watched the new line slowly type itself out before he decided to run.


	28. Haunted House

“I don’t wanna stay with Uncle Janus,” Virgil whined. “This house is haunted.” 

“Virgil, be nice,” Patton said. “This house is not haunted, it’s just old. There’s lots of creaks to it, but that’s normal.” 

The door next to them suddenly creaked open by itself. 

“Is that normal too?” Virgil asked. 

“I’m sure it was just a draft,” said Patton. 

A picture fell off a wall nearby. 

“And that?” Virgil asked, inching his way to the door. 

“Pictures fall all the time,” Patton said, hanging the picture back up. 

The armchair in the living room began to slowly move across the floor. 

Patton stared at the chair until it stopped. 

“You know, maybe it would be better if you stayed with Uncle Roman instead...” He said, quickly scooping Virgil up and carrying him out of the house.


	29. Masks

“Oh god! That’s horrifying!” Remus gasped in terror and shrunk back, falling to the ground and holding his hands up in a weak attempt to defend himself. “It’s disgusting! Why does it look like that? Why did you pick that mask, Roman?” 

Roman glared at his brother. 

“I haven’t even put the mask on yet,” he said. 

“Oh,” Remus said. “Oh, that’s just your face. Well, forget the mask. You’ll scare way more children without one...”


	30. Samhain

Tristan hummed to himself as he set the photographs on the altar he had created. 

He spread flowers over it, careful to not knock over anything else on the table like the small dish of silver rings and the folded white shirt. 

“Pan... Morey,” Tristan said softly. “I hope you are at peace. We all miss you a lot...” 

He lit the candles and sat back with a sigh. Maybe this year Pan or Morey would speak to him...


	31. Trick Or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus... my Halloween Drabbles are at an end. Thank you all for reading and for commenting. Hope you all have a Happy Halloween!

“Race you to the next house, Remus!” 

“No fair! You got a head start!” 

Patton chuckled as the twins ran off to the next house. His other son Logan stayed by his side, dressed in a lab coat and goggles. And a tie, can’t forget the tie. 

“Remus is gonna trip again,” said Logan. 

Sure enough, Remus tripped and faceplanted on the ground. Thankfully, it was grass so he jumped back up and kept running. 

“He can’t help it,” Patton said as they followed behind the twins. “You know Halloween is his favorite holiday. He even loves it more than his birthday. Let him have his fun.” 

“He can have fun without doing stupid stuff,” Logan said, small hands adjusting his tie. 

“Yeah... but stupid stuff is more fun to do sometimes,” Patton smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like these stories, please comment. Your comments give me life!


End file.
